


hypothesis

by dosomething



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosomething/pseuds/dosomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>셜록이 자신을 사랑한다는 사실을 가정하기조차 힘든 존. 그에게 마이크로프트가 한 가지 제안을 하는데..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 가정의 시작

 

 

“대체, 그걸 어떻게 모를 수가 있죠?”

 

몰리의 목소리가 넓은 연구실을 쨍, 하고 울렸다가 사라졌다. 존 왓슨, 전직 군의관이자 현재 소규모 지역병원에서 근무하고 있는 의사, 는 몰리의 그런 목소리에 잠시 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.

 

“몰리, 여긴 우리 둘만 있는 게 아니잖아요.”  
“아니 존, 그게 말이나 돼요? 어떻게 모를 수가 있어요?”

 

몰리는 이제 흥분상태가 되어 씩씩대기 시작했다. 존은 정말 모르겠다는 제스츄어를 보이며 몰리에게 다시 말했다.

 

“몰리. 나는 이런 주제로 이야기하는게..”  
“빌어먹을 셜록 홈즈는 당신을 사랑한다구요!”

 

 

**

 

“그래서, 뭐라고 했나 자네?”

 

마이크 스탬포드, 존 왓슨의 의대 동기는 맥주를 마시며 킬킬댔다. 존 왓슨은 아까 몰리에게 지어 보였던 표정을 무의식적으로 지어 보이며 미간을 찌푸렸다.

 

“대답은 무슨. 어이가 없어서 그냥 나왔네.”  
“하긴, 그런 오해를 살만도 하지. 셜록 홈즈가 보통의 인간인가.”  
“자네마저 이럴 건가? 그 셜록 홈즈는 일단 인간의 감정을 굉장히 낭비라고 생각하는 부류의 인간이야. 감정을 느끼는 것에 고통에 가까운 노력을 해야 하는 인간이라고.”  
“뭐, 그런 인간도 인간이긴 하니까.”

 

스탬포드는 이제 대놓고 껄껄 웃으며 존의 얼굴이 울그락 푸르락 해지는 것을 지켜보았다. 존은 이제 조금 뜨뜻해진 맥주잔을 쾅, 하며 테이블에 올려놓았다.

 

“내가 이런 종류의 이야기를 너무, 신물나게, 많이 들었지만 자네한테까지 들을 줄은 몰랐네.”  
“친애하는 존. 이건 자네를 놀리려고 하는 의도도 있지만 사실 셜록 홈즈가 자네에게 품은 감정에 대해서는 몰리의 의견에 찬성하는 바일세. 나는 인간의 정신을 감정하는 의사, 몰리는 인간의 신체를 감정하는 의사니까 이 의견에 전문성이 없다고는 말할 수 없겠지.”  
“몰리가 시체를 감정하는 사람이라는 걸 잊어버렸나, 스탬포드?”  
“감정이 없는 인간의 바디를 점검하는 사람이니까 더 전문적이지 않겠나, 존?”  
“내가 말을 말아야지.”

 

연거푸 맥주를 들이키는 존에게 스탬포드는 빙긋이 웃으며 질문했다.

 

“그래서, 가정을 해보자고. 자네는 어떻게 할 건가?”  
“무슨 가정?”  
“셜록 홈즈가 자네를 사랑한다는 – 일반인의 기준으로 – 가정.”  
“뭐?”  
“가정을 해보자고, 천만분의 일의 확률이라도.”

 

스탬포드가 진지하게 존의 얼굴을 바라보았다.

 

“그 셜록 홈즈가 자네를 사랑한다면, 자네는 어떻게 할 건가?”

 

 

**

 

 

존 왓슨은 집에서 왔다 갔다하는 플랫메이트를 바라보며 두통이 몰려오는 것을 느꼈다. 저 남자가? 저 인간이? 나를? 인간은 상황에 대한 가정을 함으로써 그 상황에 대한 해답을 얻는 동물이지만 이런 상황에 대한 가정을 하는 것 자체가 존에게는 매우 고통스러운 일이었다. 존은 남자였고 이제까지 같은 남자에게 섹슈얼한 감정을 느껴본 적이 단언컨대 한 번도 없었다. 그러므로 셜록 홈즈가 우정이 아닌 사랑의 방식으로 자신을 바라보고 있다면, 그냥 무시하거나 그것이 수면으로 떠올랐을 때 자신은 거절하면 된다.

 

그런데 뭐가 문제이지?

 

“뭐가 문제이지?”

존은 소스라치게 놀라며 들고 있던 신문을 떨어뜨릴 뻔 했다. 바로 앞에 셜록 홈즈가 서 있었다.

 

“깜짝이야. 인기척 좀 할 수 없어?”  
“아까부터 왔다갔다 한다고 성질냈던 사람이 누구였더라.”

“.....아무튼 놀랬다고.”

“뭐가 문제이지, 존? 아까부터 왜 나를 봤다가 한숨을 쉬었다가 이마를 짚었다가 하는거지?”

 

그러게. 나도 그 답을 알고 싶다. 라는 말을 입 밖으로 꺼낼 뻔 했던 존은 간신히 삼키며 의자에서 일어섰다.

 

 

“차를 마셔야겠어.”

 

 

**

 

 

“가지가지 하는구만.”

 

현관 문을 나서자마자 마이크로프트가 보냈음이 분명한 세단을 보자 존은 되는대로 욕설을 주워섬겼다. 세단 창문이 열리고 안시아의 얼굴이 나타났다.

 

“타세요.”  
“거부권이 있습니까?”

 

안시아는 대답 대신 어깨를 한 번 으쓱했다. 빌어먹을, 존은 열린 차 문으로 들어갔다.

 

“이번엔 또 뭐랍디까?”  
“직접 여쭤보세요.”

 

안시아는 아이폰을 들여다보며 건성으로 대답했다. 존은 씩씩대며 창문 밖을 바라보았다. 내 일정 따위는 개나 줘버린거지. 이럴 때면 셜록이 왜 그토록 형을 싫어하는지 – 적어도 겉으로는 – 알 수 있을 것 같았다.

 

15분 정도 경과한 후에 존은 커다란 저택 앞에서 내리게 되었다. 이곳이 진짜 버킹엄이겠지. 존은 씁쓸하게 웃으며 빠른 걸음으로 앞서 나가는 안시아를 따라나섰다.

 

 

“친애하는 존.”

 

 

생각보다 빠르게 마이크로프트의 서재로 들어선 존은 마이크로프트가 과장된 몸짓으로 팔을 벌려 환영하는 것을 보며 약간 뒤로 물러섰다. 안시아는 어디론가 사라지고 없었다.

 

 

“환영 인사가 거창하군요. 이번엔 대체 무슨 일입니까? 내 목숨은 늘 위험한 상태인데요.”  
“오, 존. 셜록과 함께하면 그런 상황이 늘 일어날 거라고 경고했을텐데요.”  
“그러니까 저는 입을 늘 닥치고 있지 않습니까.”

 

 

다소 격양된 목소리로 따박거리는 존을 보며 마이크로프트는 얼굴에 띄웠던 미소를 거둬들였다.

 

 

“그럼, 본론부터 말하죠.”

 

 

**

 

 

집으로 돌아오는 세단엔 안시아가 타고 있지 않았다. 존은 그녀가 없음에 감사했다. 그녀를 보면 두통이 심해질 것 같았기 때문이었다.

 

\- 뭘 하라구요?  
\- 셜록 홈즈를 사랑하라고 했습니다.  
\- 영어로 말하고 있는 거죠, 마이크로프트?  
\- 존. 정확히 말하자면 셜록 홈즈를 사랑하는 흉내를 내라는 겁니다.  
\- 이유가 뭡니까. 지금도 충분히 오해받는 상황입니다. 당신이 뭔가 국가적인 – 젠장 – 임무 때문이라면, 지금 상황도 충분히 이용할 수 있다는 말입니다.  
\- 존, 더 정확히 말씀드리죠. 저는 당신과, 제 동생의 섹스가 필요합니다.

 

“미친..”

 

존의 단말마같은 욕설이 조용한 세단에 울려 퍼졌다. 잘 훈련된 운전수는 그런 존을 힐끗 보더니 운전수와 승객 사이의 방탄 유리창에 셔터를 내렸다. 혼자 생각하라는 배려였다.

 

\- 뭐요? 섹스요?  
\- 흥분하지 말고 제 말을 들어 보십시오. 지금 영국 정부는 당신에게는 말할 수 없는 그 누군가의 행방을 쫓고 있습니다. 편의상 A라고 해두죠. A는 셜록 홈즈와 오랜 시간 대면한 적이 있고, 그에게 비정상적인 집착을 보이고 있습니다. 하지만 셜록이 영국으로 돌아온 이후 A의 행방은 묘연합니다. A를 쫓느라 아주 많은 시간과 세금을 낭비했다는 것만 언급해두죠. 결국 영국 정부는 그를 자극해서라도 모습을 드러내게끔 해야 한다는 결론에 이르렀습니다.  
\- 그 자극이란게 설마 섹스라는 건가요? 지금?  
\- 불행히도, 그렇습니다.

 

존은 너무도 생생하게 떠오르는 마이크로프트의 건조한 음성에 몸서리를 쳤다. 전쟁의 수많은 죽음 앞에서도 의연할 수 있었던 것은 그 죽음의 상황에 대한 시뮬레이션을 이미 다 해보았기 때문이었다. 이런 상황은, 단 한번도, 가정해 보지 않았다.

 

\- 그런데 왜 하필 나요. 여자가 더 쉬울텐데요. 돈으로 살 수 있는 여자들은 많소.  
\- 존. 당신도 이미 알고 있을 텐데요.

 

마이크로프트의 목소리가 머릿속에 울렸다.

 

 

\- 내 동생, 셜록 홈즈가 당신을 사랑하기 때문입니다.

 


	2. 가설의 검증 (1)

 

 

플랫에서는 언제나 큼큼한 먼지 냄새와 셜록의 바이올린 소리가 났다. 이것들은 언제나 존에게 집에 왔다는 묘한 안도감을 줬다. 이 안도감을 얼마나 기다려 왔던지! 마이크로프트에게 불려갔다 돌아온 지 30분 밖에 지나지 않았는데 존은 천국과 지옥이 있다면 지옥의 언저리쯤에는 갔다 온 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

 

 

조심스럽게 계단을 올라가자 셜록의 바이올린 소리가 뚝 끊겼다. 방해하지 않으려고 했는데. 존이 웅얼거리자 셜록이 미소지었다.

 

 

“어차피 그만 두려고 했었어.”

 

 

오, 저 미소. 저 미소에는 사람들에게 회자되는 그 ‘셜록 홈즈’에게는 기대하기 힘든 종류의 부드러움이 있었고 존은 흡, 하며 숨을 들이 쉴 수밖에 없었다.

 

 

\- 내가 거절하면 어떻게 됩니까? 그 제안? 아니 명령?

\- 존. 당신도 제 동생에게 강한 호의를 느끼고 있다는 것을 압니다.

\- 당신은 호의를 가진 사람 모두하고 섹스합니까?

\- 존. 제가 당신에게 무례하게 굴고 있다고 느껴진다면 정중하게 사과하죠.

당신은 셜록 홈즈를 다시 잃고 싶지 않고, 그건 저도 마찬가지입니다.

그리고 저는 당신 역시 잃고 싶지 않습니다.

\- ......

\- 하지만 존, 저의 제안은 제안일 뿐입니다. 거절하셔도 됩니다.

 

 

빌어먹을, 제안 좋아하네. 이게 제안이야, 협박이지? 존은 순간적으로 떠오른 마이크로프트의 음성 때문에 미간을 찌푸렸다.

 

 

“마이크로프트를 만났군.”

“그래.”

“무슨 일 때문이지?”

 

이 모든 것들의 출발에는 가설이 있다. 셜록 홈즈가 존 왓슨을 사랑한다는 것. 아니, 적어도 원한다는 것. 만약 이 가설이 기각된다면, 나는 이 상황에서 비교적 가볍게 빠져나올 수 있다.

그런데, 가설이 검증된다면?

 

 

_가설 1. 셜록 홈즈는 존 왓슨을 (육체적으로) 원한다._

 

 

존은 셜록에게 한 걸음 성큼 다가갔다. 셜록의 시선이 존에게 꽂혔다. 존은 오른손을 들어 셜록의 뺨에 댔다. 셜록은 약간 놀라는 듯 했으나 피하지 않았다. 존은 더 과감해지기로 했다. 존은 오른손 검지를 들어 셜록의 입술을 쓸었다. 셜록의 눈에서 갑자기 뭔가 번쩍, 하는 느낌이 나는 것 같았다. 존은 순간 겁이 났다. 이 가설이 정말 맞나? 셜록 홈즈가 정말 나를 원하는 건가? 존은 손을 성급히 떼려고 했으나 셜록의 기다란 손이 존의 팔목을 꽉 움켜쥐었다.

 

 

“뭐 하는 거지, 존.”

“... 마이크로프트가 한 말에 대한 확인.”

“확인하려고 했으면 끝까지 확인해야지.”

 

 

마이크로프트가 무슨 말을 했는지 물어보지도 않고, 존이 그런 생각을 하던 찰나 셜록은 다른 손으로 존의 허리를 움켜쥐어 자기 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 존은 전쟁터에서 살아남았던 사람이며, 이 정도의 돌발 상황에 충분히 대처할 수 있는 사람이라고 본인을 평가해 왔는데, 젠장, 그건 다 자만이고 오만이었다. 존은 속수무책으로 셜록 쪽으로 끌려갔다. 차가운 입술. 키스는 서툴렀고 입술은 까끌했다. 잠시 넋을 놓고 있던 존이 셜록을 밀쳤다. 셜록은 순순히 존을 놓아주었다.

 

 

“너- 너 정말이야?”

“오, 그걸 몰랐다는 건가.”

“대체, 언제부터..”

“그게 중요한가?”

 

 

셜록은 어깨를 으쓱하며 존을 바라보았다. 존은 발가벗겨진 기분이었다. 연애 경험도, 연애 상황도 셜록보다는 훨씬 더 풍부하다고 생각해왔다. 누군가에게 사랑을 받기도 하고, 직접 사랑을 하기도 했다. 그런데 이건, 이건 좀 달랐다. 아주 노골적인 시선, 이제 감출 것 없다는 자신 있는 태도. 인간의 보편적인 감정이 결여되어 있는 저 남자가...

 

 

감정?

 

 

존은 갑자기 피가 싸늘하게 식는 기분이 들었다. 이것은, 그런 종류인가? 상대방의 육체만을 갈구하는 관계는 얼마든지 있다. 그도 남자고, 나도 남자이다. 이해 못할 것은 없다. 욕망하는 상대가 같은 성(sex)일 뿐이다. 그런데 왜 갑자기 뭔가 덜컥 하는 기분이 들지?

 

 

존은 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.

 

 

“당연한 거 아닌가? 내가 네 포르노의 주인공이라면, 언제부터인지 알아야 돈을 받지.”

 

 

셜록의 얼굴이 순간 딱딱하게 굳었다. 존은 솔직히 지금 자신이 무슨 말을 하고 있는지조차 잘 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.

 

 

“먼저 도발한 건 너야, 존 왓슨.”

“엄밀하게는 아니지. 네 형이 나를 먼저 도발했어.”

“지금 이 상황이 매우 짜증나는건 나만인가, 존? 너를 상상하며 내가 자위를 한다고 해서, 실제로 너와 섹스를 하는 건 아니잖아. 내가 너에게 먼저 무엇을 요구했나? 섹스하자고 말했나? 이봐, 먼저 내 입술을 만진 건 너야! 아주 노골적으로!”

“이건 - 있을 수 없어. 말도 안 돼. 나는, 우리는 그런 종류가 아니라고 생각했어. 헤어지면 남이 되어 버리는 그런 관계가 아니라, 우리는 좀 더 단단한 - ”

“정확히 말해, 존 왓슨.”

 

 

셜록이 으르렁거리는 목소리로 물었다.

 

 

“내가 역겹나? 내가 너를 상대로 욕정해서, 기분 더럽나? 토할 것 같나?”

“그만 해.”

“더 말해주지. 네가 말하는 대로 넌 내 포르노 스타야. 난 매일 밤 상상해. 내가 네 것을 빨았을 때 내는 너의 신음소리는 어떨까. 난 네 정액을 다 삼킬 수 있는데 넌 그럴 수 있을까. 그리고 네가 내 것을 빨아주면 나에겐 오르가즘이 얼마나 빨리 올 수 있을까 - ”

“그만 하라고 했지!!!”

“이런 젠장!!!”

 

 

셜록이 옆의 탁자 위에 있던 것들을 손으로 모조리 쓸어 내렸다. 촤르륵 - 하는 소리가 둔탁하게 들리며 종이들이 전부 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 무언가 깨지는 소리도 나는 것 같았다. 존은 어둠 속에서 빛나는 맹수의 눈을 본 적이 있는데, 셜록의 눈이 마치 그것과 같다는 생각이 순간 들었다.

 

 

“내가 이러는 게 싫었다면, 아무 말도 말았어야지! 아무 것도 하지 말았어야지!!”

“셜록!!”

“네가 나를 경멸할 자격이 되는지, 스스로 한 번 생각해 봐!”

 

 

**

 

_가설 1. 셜록 홈즈는 존 왓슨을 (육체적으로) 원한다. - 검증 완료_

 

 

존은 랩탑 앞에 앉아 이마를 손가락으로 두드렸다. 셜록은 36시간째 집에 들어오지 않고 있다. 냉정해야 해. 존은 옆에 놓아 둔 냉수에 손을 뻗었다. 36시간 하고 1분이 지났다.

휴대폰이 울렸다.

 

 

\- 마음을 먹었습니까? MH

 

 

존은 휴대폰을 던져 버리려다가 참았다.

 

 

\- 다그치지 마시죠. JW

\- 그 아이를 더 도발한다면, 쉬울 겁니다. MH

\- 섹스 한 번으로 범죄자가 잡힌다니, 영국 정부는 당장 포르노 사업에 뛰어들어야겠군요. JW

\- 다시 말하지만, 어디까지나 제안입니다. MH

\- 그럼 어디까지나 가정을 해봅시다. 제가 이 제안을 거절하면 어떻게 됩니까? 망할 국가 말고, 나에게 무슨 일이 벌어지는지 말해 주시죠. JW

 

 

10초간 대답이 없던 휴대폰이 다시 울렸다.

 

 

\- 당신과 그 아이는 같이 살 수 없게 되겠죠, 그 플랫에서. MH

 


	3. 가설의 검증 (2)

***

 

마이크로프트는 갑자기 문을 열고 들어온 셜록 홈즈, 즉 자신의 동생, 을 보고 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 셜록은 언제나처럼 유연했으나, 보폭은 컸고 주먹에는 힘이 들어가 있었다.

 

“왜 존에게 장난을 쳤지.”

“무슨 말이니, 동생아.”

“왜 갑자기 존을 자극했냔 말이야.”

“다 이유가 있단다.”

“겁쟁이 존은 늘 명분을 필요로 하지, 무슨 행동을 하든 말이야. 그 명분이 뭐지. 당장 말해.”

 

셜록은 이제 으르렁대고 있었고, 마이크로프트는 쥐고 있던 만년필을 내려놓았다.

 

“그건 말 못하지. 똑똑한 네가 직접 알아보렴.”

“무슨 일이든 존을 끌어들이지 마. 대체 몇 번 말해.”

“닥터 왓슨을 위험하게 만드는 건 정작 너라는 걸 잊지 마렴.”

“그 말투 좀 어떻게 할 수 없어?!”

 

셜록은 폭발했고, 마이크로프트는 앞에 놓인 식은 홍차 잔을 입가로 들어올렸다.

 

“겁쟁이라니, 닥터 왓슨은 네 주변에 있는 걸 선택했지. 네 주변은 온통 지뢰밭인데 말이다. 지뢰를 두려워하지 않는 용감한 상이 군인에게 겁쟁이라는 호칭은 과하지 않니.”  
“무슨 소리야. 존은 아드레날린 중독자야. 그런 위험을 즐긴다고.”  
“즐긴 후에 책임까지 지는 사람은 흔치 않지. 닥터 왓슨은 그런 종류의 사람이고.”  
“대체 하고 싶은 말이 뭐야. 꿍꿍이가 뭐냐고!”

 

마이크로프트는 엄격한 얼굴로 셜록 홈즈를 바라보았다.

 

“닥터 왓슨은 어떤 형태로든 너를 지킬거라는 가정을 세운거지, 나도.”

“뭐?”

“그 가정이 채택되기를 진심으로 바란다.”

 

***

 

“안녕하세요, 존.”

 

이런 곳에서 아는 목소리를 들을 리가 없는데, 하며 존이 뒤를 돌아보자 키가 큰 갈색머리 여자가 환한 미소를 짓고 있었다.

 

“재닌.. 재닌이 여기는 왠일로, 아니지 잘 지냈어요?”

“셜 덕분에 서섹스에 큰 집을 얻게 되었죠. 제 말은, 잘 지낸다는 뜻이에요.”

“셜.. 큼, 잘 되었네요. ”

 

셜이라니, 그 빌어먹을 호칭이라니. 딱딱하게 굳은 존을 보며 재닌이 크게 웃었다.

 

“미안해요, 닥터. 전 아주 잘 지내고 있고, 홈즈 씨를 생각하는 날은 거의 없죠. 애인도 있고. 놀려서 미안해요. ”

“주문하신 샌드위치 나왔습니다.”

“아니.. 아니예요. 재닌, 잘 지낸다니 다행이에요. 그럼.”

 

샌드위치를 받아 들고 나가려는 존에게 재닌이 조용히 말했다.

 

“메리 이야기는 들었어요. 아기 이야기도. 유감이라고 생각해요.”

 

빌어먹을 소문은 참 빠르기도 하지. 저절로 미간이 찌푸려졌다. 존이 입술을 떼려는 찰나 재닌이 존의 눈을 바라보며 다시 말했다.

 

“홈즈 씨를 잘 부탁해요.”

 

 


End file.
